


To Make Things Right

by TypoShifter (Weezelness)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I didn't put everyone's names down because they all show up but they aren't really relevant, character psudo-death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weezelness/pseuds/TypoShifter
Summary: It's Bow's birthday!Glimmer's setting it up with the help of her parents and all of her friends. They'll dance and have fun and just have the perfect day.The only thing that'll make it better is if her childhood friend and personal guard could join. Oh, she can? Even better! Everything is perfect.But why does she seem so sad? And why does everything feel so weird?





	1. Chapter 1

There was something odd in the pit of Glimmer’s stomach. It crawled at her psyche like a dream—or more of a nightmare, really—that she needed to remember. It was bright and annoying, just at the tip of her tongue. She channeled all of her concentration on the feeling, trying to place it, but the more she tried, the more she awoke, and the more she awoke, the hazier it became.

By the time she was blinking into the afternoon light with the spring breeze wafting through her window, she didn't realize she was thinking at all. Glimmer felt good, maybe better than she’d felt in a long time. Despite the grogginess that came with waking up at 1 pm, a smile came easily to her face, and she carelessly plopped down with a sigh. The flowery detergent wafted through her nose and tickled her senses, relaxing the tense muscles and placing her on the precipice of sleep once again.

Unexpectedly, a hot breath made her flinch. Its heat coated her ear in unpleasant moisture, and she slapped her hand over it like she’d suspected a mosquito had landed on her.

In her opinion, it was close enough.

She opened one of her eyes to glare at the figure that hovered over her with a languid grin.

The woman that stood above her looked like a knight from a storybook. Glimmer use to find it charming, but the novelty faded as she’d grown. However, Catra still glowed at the "special feeling only custom-made battle armor could ever grant," evident by the way she stood with one hand to her hip. One sharpened tooth caught the light just right to make it both dangerous and charming. Two-tone eyes twinkled, the yellow one with a pencil-thin scar. Her hair was cut short and slicked back, smooth as a licorice waterfall.

“Catra,” the princess spat, sounding more venomous than she’d intended. The unintended tone almost surprised an apology out of her.

Catra blinked in confusing before frowning. “Geez. And to think you’d thank me for letting you sleep in. You’re welcome by the way.” The feline-halfling huffed and crossed her arms.

Glimmer sat up, looking sheepish. “Oh, sorry. I think I had a bad dream or something.”

Catra’s curious eyes were already wandering away, but she kept a furry ear trained in her direction. “Oh yeah? What about?”

“I…I’m not sure, but I think you were in it. You were…really…” Glimmer wanted to say evil, but it didn’t feel right.

“I was?” Catra prompted after she heard Glimmer’s abrupt stop.

The Catra she grew up with, and the one that sniffed around the mess strewn across her tousled room was a righteous person, trained rigorously to be one of the best knights in Etheria. Evil just didn’t feel right. “You were really irritating,” she settled, “so not too far from reality, I guess.”

Catra tossed her head back and cackled. “Rude. Not very princess-like of you, princess.”

“Hardy-har.” Glimmer tossed the pillow in her arms at Catra’s back. She was sure it only made impact because Catra was too lazy to dodge. “You need newer jokes. That one was old when we were 7.”

“Did you want me to do new jokes, Highness, or did you want me to tell you the schedule for today?”

Glimmer groaned. “Fiiiine. What are we doing today?”

Catra’s ears flattened against her head, and her playful expression dropped. She looked away, and her posture stiffened to attention. “Well, King Micah and Queen Angella are waiting for you in the throne room, along with your other friends. However, I’m slated for training today. Regrettably, I can’t join.”

Glimmer bit her lip. She hated it when Catra did that. The stiff formality only meant one thing. “Is Light Spinner the one supervising your training today?”

Predictably, Catra nodded.

With a deep inhale, Glimmer’s cheek’s puffed and reddened. “I don’t like her teaching my personal guard. It makes you act like a weirdo.” Glimmer smirked, “at least more so than usual.”

Catra’s posture loosened and she smiled, eyes growing soft and twinkling with something slightly regretful. “Careful. People might think you care about me.”

Glimmer tilted her head at the sight. Catra had never made that expression before? Hadn't she?

Catra spared one last look before turning away. “Anyways, don’t want to keep her waiting. You know how that goes.”

Glimmer found herself reaching forward, teleporting to Catra’s direction just before she could step more than a few paces away. “Wait!”

Catra seemed to freeze at the contact, her tail springing up like a bean pole. They were silent for a moment, Glimmer unsure of what she wanted Catra to wait for, expecting whatever feeling that swirled around her body to coalesce into something she could articulate. At least the seconds gave Catra time to realize she wasn’t in danger and her tail resumed it’s aimless swaying.

Catra did her best to change her face into something less dumbstruck and more welcoming. “What’s up, Sparkle-Butt?”

“Um…” The princess started, but anything more was lost to her.

“If you just wanted to hold my hand, you can just say.”

The strange feeling was chased away, and Glimmer found herself scoffing as she slapped Catra’s hand. “Eww.”

Catra laughed, and Glimmer smiled. It felt nice, but it also felt…off? She couldn’t place why, despite the warmth that was crawling up her chest and face. Catra looked good with her head tossed back, hand clutching her stomach, wildly carefree.

“Are you sure you can’t make it?” Glimmer found herself asking. Catra looked at her with a smirk. Glimmer couldn’t help stuttering out a correction for the thoughts she already knew swirled in Catra’s bastardly cat brain. “I mean, it’s Bow’s birthday celebration. He’d probably want you there even if I can’t imagine why.”

Catra shrugged and winked. “I mean if it’s a royal order… What’s Light Spinner going to do?”

Glimmer crossed her arms, but she was smiling. “I mean, I would do anything for Bow, and if I can make one more of his friends come, then,” she sighed dramatically, “I guess. For Bow.”

“Definitely.” Catra sauntered forward, a little closer than Glimmer expected, but didn’t necessarily unwelcome. Catra had always been naturally rakish, attractive in the way her smirks promised adrenaline and excitement “For Bow.” She drew back and resumed her walk to the door.

Glimmer watched and bit her lip, a little giddy and a little breathless. There was undoubtedly a flush on her cheeks. She’d always found Catra attractive, but the feelings that welled up in her gut felt so novel, so new.

Too new…

The butterflies ran their course, settling with the new thought. Too new. When did they start this homoerotic subtext? She couldn’t quite remember…She didn’t remember a lot…

Glimmer found herself frowning as she looked at the marble floor, reflecting her image back at her. Pinks and purples were a wild mess from laying down all night spilling across her shoulders and over her baggy t-shirt.

Had…her hair always been that long? When did she grow it out? A niggling feeling crawled on the back of her neck, and she had to shake herself.

Her parents were waiting for her! She remembered that they still needed to set up for the party that night. All of them had put their heads together for months thinking up just the right theme for the best archer in the land.

She couldn’t be late.

That strange feeling…she wondered if maybe she was getting sick, but she’d deal with it when that time came. After all, there was nothing that could go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

“There she is!” Micah threw his hands outward for a welcoming embrace, and Glimmer lept forward him without a moment’s hesitation. “Late night?”

Glimmer gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged.

Angella was right behind them with a lightly scolding tone and a wagging finger. “You simply can’t make this a habit, young lady.”

“I swear I tell her every night, your majesty.”

Glimmer's mouth opened in disbelief at her smirking guard. “No, you did not!”

The two adults exchanged an amused glance before chuckling.

“The only reason they stayed up that late was so that they could miss out on half the decorating.” Mermista pipped from a pile of confetti bombs. “At least, that’s what I would do, if Frosta didn’t freeze the room while she sleeps.”

“It’s not my fault; I had a weird dream.”

“You guys too?” Glimmer asked.

“Hey, dream-buddies!” Glimmer yelped as Frosta jumped on her, missing the slightly concerned look on the royal’s parents.

Angella tapped him in the shoulder with a furrowed brow and a concerned frown. Micah nodded and shrugged one shoulder, with a tilt of her head. With a sigh, Angella seemed to accept, if grudgingly.

She smiled and walked toward her daughter, who was chatting amicably with the other three princesses. “Oh, Glimmer, would you help me with this banner love? I just need someone to make sure I put it up straight.

With a bright grin, Glimmer raced over to help. “Okay, mom.”

Catra smiled softly at the two when Micah walked towards her with a nudge. “What about you, kiddo? Not slacking off, are you?”

“Me, slacking? No way. You guys have the easy job. I have training today.”

Micah raised a brow. “Oh, really?”

Mermista called from the other side of the room. “Laaaaaaaaame!” She was batted by Perfuma while Catra stuck out her tongue.

Micah redirected Catra’s attention towards him by placing his sizable hand on her head. “Are you sure? I could have sworn I told her that we were all going to be busy today.”

Catra brushed him off with a playful swat. “Yeah, well, I don’t think she got the memo since she was at my door this morning being the weirdest.”

“Really? Weirder than you in the morning?”

Angella’s mouth opened as she hovered 10ft in the air. “Glimmer, that was quite rude.”

Micah guffawed. “Oh, Catra can take it. Can’t you, kiddo?”

Before Catra knew it, she was in a headlock, the king’s royal armpit mushing her left ear into her head. “Hey!”

“Oh, leave the poor dear alone.”

Angella was frowning now, but Glimmer was in stitches with laughter.

With a burst of light, Micah’s hold was disengaged. A light ring exploding out from Catra’s form.

Frosta huffed. “Show off.”

Micah nodded in approval. “You’ve gotten better at that.”

“Thanks. I get it from the best instructor.” She threw him a wink before she frowned, lurching forward like she was about to heave out her lunch.

“Woah, kiddo. Are you alright?”

“Well, she just complimented Light Spinner. It’s really no wonder.” Mermista deadpanned.

Catra rose up again slowly. “Huh? No, I wasn’t talking about Light Spinner...I was talking about...” She looked towards Micah with wide eyes. Sweat was dripping down her brow. “Oh…”

The other princesses and Angella gathered around with worry. Glimmer looked over Micah’s broad shoulder and caught Catra’s eyes.

She didn’t expect the way they flashed with horror. They sparked with realization before they deepened into sadness.

“M-maybe she should lay down.” Purfuma stuttered.

“Nah, I’m okay now.”

“You sure?”

Catra stiffened. “Yeah...I should go.”

Glimmer reached forward and gently grasped at Catra’s hand. “Maybe I should go with you?”

Catra’s expression was strained. “No, it’s alright. You should stay with your parents. I should go.” She turned, and Glimmer thought she would run away, but she was surprised when Catra faced the king. She was careful to avoid looking at his face when she wrapped her arms around his middle.

Glimmer felt something in the back of her mind itch, and she grit her teeth against the feeling.

> _ Hey, Glitter-butt, can I ask you a question?_
> 
> _What do you want, Furball? _
> 
> _ Do you...do you still hate me. _

“Glimmer?”

“Huh?” Glimmer like she’d teleported without her knowledge, like how she used to do as a toddler before she learned how to control the errant magic spikes.

“Is the banner straight?” Micah was holding one side of the banner in his magical grasp waiting for further instruction.

Angella was on the other side staple gun in hand. “Are you feeling ill as well? Maybe you and Catra ate something that didn’t agree with your stomachs.”

“We did tell them not to eat past 2am.”

“What? When did…Where's...” Glimmer shook her head. “It wasn’t anything we ate. I just…feel a little dizzy. I don’t know. Maybe I didn’t sleep as well as I thought I did.”

Frosta tilted her head. “Was it the dream? I think it messed up all of our sleep cycles.”

“Well...something messed up my sleep,” Mermista raised an accusing brow towards the ice princess. “But, it probably has more to do with the temperature that my room was instead of the dream itself.”

Perfuma cut in. “So you did have a dream?”

“Like...a small one. I don’t even remember it.”

Micah and Angella exchanged another look, but this time, Glimmer was hyper-aware of everyone’s expression and body language. “Did you guys have one too?”

Micah nodded. “Yes, but as Mermista said, I don’t even remember it.”

Angella stepped forward. “I had a dream too. However, I do remember mine.”

Glimmer straightened. “You did? What did you dream about?”

“It wasn’t much. I was just in this white void, floating. I felt like I was floating for a very long time, as if I was floating for years.”

Glimmer felt her chest constrict, and she gulped the air like it was the first breath she’d taken in the last hour.

> _...Well...not anymore...I guess... _
> 
> _ What changed?_
> 
> _You mean besides the fact that you risked your life to save the world? _
> 
> _ That’s the worst scale. At this point, I’d risk my life for a bagel. _
> 
> _ Bagels are great. _
> 
> _ Liar. Bagels suck, and you know it. Only Bow and Scorpia like bagels, and that’s because they like everything. _
> 
> _ Then why would you risk your life for bagels? _
> 
> _ I feel like you’re trying to get me off track.  
_
> 
> _Did it work? _

Everyone in the room was looking at her, and she realized that she had just broken into a cold sweat.

“Darling, I don’t think you’re alright at all.”

Glimmer couldn’t even rebut before her dad was by her side, a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Hey, Glitter-bomb, even if you feel alright, why don’t you take a breather? Just indulge your parents for a bit, um?”

“But…”

> _Look, I don’t know. I guess I just...got to know you and I started to see what my dad sees...what Adora sees. I still hate what you did, and it still makes me angry, but I just...don’t hate you. I guess I can’t judge Adora anymore. _

Glimmer swallowed what she was going to say next and just nodded.

Before she left, she gave her mother a long embrace, shutting her eyes and relishing the feeling. She wasn’t sure why, but she just felt like she needed to. Something inside her ached with relief at being there in her arms again.

“You’re right. I’m going to get some air. I’ll be back.” Before anyone could ask her anything else, she ran out. She needed to look for Catra. Catra would know. Catra always knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I have no clue how to name these chapters and when I’m rushing, you can friggen tell!
> 
> Please excuse the woeful amount of detail. I prefer more than this but Kinda just pushed this out.


	3. Chapter 3

Glimmer's head felt foggy, thoughts more like explosions in her mind. There was something wrong, something that wasn't supposed to be there. Or maybe it was, but something else had taken their place. Whatever  _ it _ was, fought for it's right in Glimmer's consciousness before disappearing again.

She pressed her hands against her temples as she squeezed her eyes shut. The images that flooded through screamed.

> _ I'll make you a promise then, the same one I made to Adora. _
> 
> _ And what's that? _
> 
> _ I'll fix what I messed up. _
> 
> _ What does that mean? _
> 
> _ Whatever it has to. _

Something rancid fought its way out, and Glimmer hurled at the side of the training hall. She didn't know how she got there or when they even made a training hall in the first place. It had been there for a while, right? It had to have been...for the royal guards.

"Up, you worthless creature! Up!" The voice wasn't loud, but it was insistent and grating, anchoring Glimmer at the moment. The princess looked up and saw that a window was situated high enough to make a good place to observe.

How could she forget? She used to sit on the tree branches and watch as Catra trained when they were little...

She pressed a little harder on her temples as the thoughts started to intensify. Something was very, very wrong.

"You call yourself a guard..." The voice was unmistakably Light Spinners and Glimmer focused on it with a deep breath. "Get. UP!"

There was a series of grunts, and shuffling and Glimmer teleported herself up to her tree, crawling her way until she could get a view of the state of the art training facility. No holograms or training dummies today apparently, just...

Shadow Weaver...

Glimmer gripped the branch tighter.

Catra was on her knees looking up at the sorceress from Mystacor. Even from afar, Glimmer could see the way that Catra's chest heaved with every breath and how one of her eyes were clenched shut. The perfect knight looked beaten.

"GET UP!"

With gritting her teeth, Catra shifted, maneuvering her legs under her with painstaking slowness. Every movement seemed to bring her added discomfort, and Glimmer leaned closer to the window. Even as she swayed, uneasy on her feet, Catra radiated defiance.

Light Spinner...Shadow Weaver--whatever her name was, Glimmer's head warred with itself to decide--didn't seem pleased. Even with the cloth that covered her face, her eyes seemed to sneer. "Look at you, having the nerve to call yourself a royal guard when you can't even protect yourself with a simple diffusion spell." The sorceress conjured a ball of energy, sucking in the surrounding light in a swirl of darkness. "You're not leaving until you get this right."

Catra didn't seem to hesitate, squaring her stance against the sorcerer and planting her feet. Glimmer could see the beads of sweat trickled down, reflecting the light from the overhead fixtures. Catra's body took a bright yellow hue and pulsed before winking out.

The dark energy ball slammed into her, sending Catra careening across the floor with an unpleasant sound of metal scraping against hardwood.

"GET UP!"

"Get down!" Glimmer jumped, looking down at a cloaked figure with stormy-blue eyes and a shiny forehead. Soot marred her pale face but didn't do much to deter how urgent she looked.

Glimmer wanted to ask the person who she was and why she was there. A crackling from behind stopped her, and she turned to look at what could be making the noise.

The tree's branches cried out in protest as they splintered from the trunk. "Huh?" Even a turn of her head seemed to be enough for everything to come tumbling down.

Glimmer screeched, expecting the ground to hurt, but strong arms were wrapped around her when she opened her eyes.

The stranger had tattoos on her neck and the side of her face, partly covered by flowing locks of blonde. She smelled slightly sour from sweat accumulated from a long trip, a theory supported by various smudges of dirt and grime.

"Wh-who are you?" Glimmer demanded doing her best to put steel in her voice, considering her less than intimidating position, being bridal-carried as she was.

"Glimmer." The stranger's face widened into a smile. Familiarity crept from the back of Glimmer's head.

> _ Come on, Adora. You were the one that told us to give her a chance. _
> 
> _ It's not about the trust thing, Glimmer. It's about the "whatever it has to" part. _
> 
> _ In what universe would keeping a promise be bad? _
> 
> _ I don't know, okay? I just don't feel good about it. _
> 
> _ Oh, you worry too much. I'll be fine. _

"Adora?" Glimmer blinked, feeling dizzy.

"Unhand the princess!"

Glimmer turned to see Catra, disheveled as she was, still poised to fight.

"Oh, Catra," Adora mumbled, only loud enough for Glimmer to hear. The pain she felt for Catra was evident.

Glimmer wiggled to get her attention, and Adora's eyes flickered down to give her a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"Catra, now!" Light Spinner screeched.

"Wait!" Glimmer tried to block Catra's magic, but it phased right through her before slamming into Adora and encasing her in ethereal rope.

Catra marched towards the fallen girl with a slight limp, but her tone was no less authoritative. "By order of the royal guard, I'm placing you under arrest."

"Wait, Catra, let her go. She's a friend; I know her."

"You know her?" Catra responded, incredulous as she crossed her arms. "How exactly do you know her.

Glimmer's mouth worked, opening and closing over words that she didn't have. Finally, she settled on, "I don't know. I just do."

"Let's see...by her tattoos and clothes, my bet is she's coming from the Crimson Waste. No claws, no tail, so she can't be from Scorpia's family. Not royalty, and definitely not a maid. Outside of the castle, we were never separated. So, unless you have a believable explanation for how you instantaneously got a friend without me knowing, I'm going by your dad's ruling." She turned her sharp gaze towards Adora. "Trespassers are taken to the dungeon until the king questions them."

Adora turned to look at Glimmer from her place on the floor. "You guys have a dungeon now? Not like a spare room."

Catra reached back to guide Glimmer behind her. "It's a castle, Ma'am. Of course, we have a dungeon."

"Wait, this is wrong," Glimmer tried to get Catra to look at her, but the feline-halfling just shook her off. "Catra, come on. Listen to me!"

"And this is why magical defusion spells are a necessity for the training of a royal guard. If you weren't so weak, maybe you could have prevented this." Glimmer had almost forgotten that Light Spinner was there, disinterested until she could poke at Catra's insecurities. "It seems that whatever magical spell this vagrant has inflicted on her highness has a firm hold. Since you're too incompetent, I'll take her to the medical bay myself."

Light Spinner made to grab Glimmer, but the princess slapped her away before she even had the chance. "STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS ABOUT HER!"

"Glim, chill." Catra frowned. She looked to the floor with her fist clenched. "I kinda deserve it."

"Catra, that's not true." Adora's voice came with a bite, and she made sure to glare towards Light Spinner's direction.

Catra's frown intensified, turning to address Light Spinner. "Take the Princess, please. I'll take care of the prisoner."

Light Spinner nodded, making sure to take a firm grasp at Glimmer's arm. "Wait, Catra!"

A flurry of shadows swallowed Glimmer's vision, leaving the guard and the Wastelander under the tree with the broken limb.

Adora struggled but managed to make it to her knees. "Please, Catra. You have to remember that this has happened before. Don't throw away all the good you've done!"

A soft, sardonic sound, a sob that sounded more like a chuckle, escaped Catra's lips. "Fixing things that are only broken because of you, aren’t considered doing good things, Adora."

Adora's blue eyes widened as cold realization crashed into her. "You do remember."

“And you got here faster than I thought you would." Catra walked forward to lift Adora to her feet, making sure that she never hurt her.

"You can't do this. This isn’t how you fix things. No one wants this."

Catra just sighed. "Never stopped me before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Glitra week  
I wish I could have participated more. Work has just been a little intense the last few days. Anyways. Hope you guys like the new update.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot that it was Glitra week. Oops. At least I had this pre-preped (sort of)


End file.
